3 Boxes of Condoms
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: When Kiba goes to the store for 3 boxes of condoms, you know that night will be epic.


**SUP GUYS! This is a one-shot for my friend! Check her page out! Elyon774 **** That's my home girl! I do NOT own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden**

It was storming out in the village of Konohagakure; Kiba was relaxing on the couch with Akamaru while flipping through the channels to find something to watch. "Damn, there is nothing to watch. Maybe I should call Yume. What do you think?" "Bark" "I'll take that as a yes!" Kiba reluctantly got up off the couch and skipped to the phone. Yes, skipped… Are beloved Kiba knows how to skip, shocking right? Kiba dialed Yume. *_Ring Ring_* "Hello?" "Hi, Yume!" "Oh Kiba! Hey what's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover or something." There was a long silence until Yume answered. "Sure but the weather is horrible." "It's fine I'll come over and Akamaru can just stay here." "Okay! I'll make tea so when you get here it will be hot." "Bye!" Kiba and Yume have been dating for about 7 months. _'First I'll need to pick up some supplies'_ Kiba walked into the local convenient store and bought 3 boxes of condoms. "Is this all Sir?" "Do you think I should get more?" "Depends… but I think 3 boxes should be good." "Okay!" KIba's emotion was all ready for the night tonight. The store clerk looked a little surprised that someone would need 3 boxes of condoms and then proceed to ask if he needs more.

Kiba made it to Yume's house and politely knocked on her door. He heard her say come in. "Yume, you should be more cautious on who you let in. I could have been a rapist." "It wouldn't be rape if I enjoy it." "Is that a challenge?" "If you want it to be." "I bought 3 boxes of condoms so do you wanna test me?" "Why the hell 3? Who the hell else is gonna join in? Are we having an Orgy tonight?" "What? NO! But instead of having to keep going back I just bought a lot." "That makes sense." "Geez Woman." Kiba mumbled to himself but Yume picked it up. "What was that?" "Nothing Sweety!" "Mmmhmmm" Kiba and Yume watched some TV before it was time for them to get it on like Donkey Kong! Kiba took Yume's hand and headed for the bed room. When they were in there he took no time at all to throw her on the bed and take control.

Kiba and Yume's tongues wasted no time. They were battling for dominance until Yume gave in. Kiba moved to her neck leaving little love marks all over to show that she is his. As Kiba kept making his way down her creamy skin she would moan his name. He ripped her shirt off and the bra would never be seen again. As Kiba latched on one of her breasts and massaging the other one. "K-Kiba! Th-That feels s-so good!" Yume was soaking by the time Kiba had made it to her pussy. If anyone called Kiba an animal then they were right. He was savoring every little bit of her. Kiba stopped right before she was going to cum. Now it was Yume's turn to show Kiba her moves. She grabbed his dick and started pumping like a machine. Then she put it in her mouth and was grazing her teeth and then deep throated it. He was just about to cum when she stopped. Kiba grabbed one of the wrappers and ripped it open. Yume put the condom on and laid done on the bed with her legs open, welcoming Kiba's dick. "Are you ready?" with a nod Kiba positioned the head just at the entrance. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" And with that he shoved his dick into her pussy. Yume was not a virgin anymore so she didn't have to deal with the pain, just enjoy the pleasure. "Kiba…NHGAHSNHANNGMMMM! Faster!" Kiba was drilling into her pussy. Hitting the G-spot every time, throwing Yume into fits of moans. "Kiba! I'm gonna …." "Me too!" They let the flood gates go except Kiba's baby gravy was kept in the condom. He collapsed next to Yume. "Next time can we do it without a condom?" "Sure!" "Okay! Let's go." Kiba and Yume were at it all night with no separation. It was pure heaven for them. After hours of sex it was time for bed. "Hey Yume" "Ya?" "I love you!" "I love you too!"

**R&R guys! Also check out my other stories!**


End file.
